Question: A goblet contains $8$ red jelly beans, $7$ green jelly beans, and $10$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
Answer: There are $8 + 7 + 10 = 25$ jelly beans in the goblet. There are $8$ red jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{8}{25}$.